flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Legendary Legion
'Talk Page (Negative Comments Will Be Ignored & Deleted)' Oi, another Legion? ...What is the meaning of this...? *Her eyes widened* ~Aura No. This is The new Elemental Nocturne Clan, New meaning, she improved it and it's now called a Legion--Stay away from it now, It needs to gain members -Shimmering Sun Stay out my business, Aura, or you'll regret it. *Grins Mischeivously* ~Nocturnal Stay away from Aura, or our alliance will end.. ~F!regurl/Harmony. I will unless she does something, anyways F!re, it's me Nightshade if you haven't noticed ;) ~Nocturnal I have noticed. >. > anyway, remember this: you have been warned.. ~F!regurl/Harmony. Err... May I join as a different character, Nocturnal Dovahkiin Amythestia III? :3 ▬Vex Vex, I will give you permission to join, but remember, if they go against ONE of our allies, then you should leave. ~F!regurl/Harmony. Hell yeah Vex! ;3 .... ~Nocturnal Btw Vex, which class rank are you going to be? ~Nocturnal Uh.. can I join as a new character, too? Her name will be... Shadow. x3 ~F!regurl/Harmony. Uh, Ok... But tell me which class you will be, Here are the classes available: Warrior, Rogue, Mage, Ranger, Cleric, Guardian (Protector Of The Legion although we have a guardian already) ~Nocturnal Hm.. I think I'll be a warrior since I already have a clan to protect.. x3 ~Shadow (F!regurl). Goldine, When FLAB 3 loads it says 'DX9 Level Graphics Card Required' & Can you give me a purpose for completing quests from the quest board... I will be busy updating the Legion Page ~Nocturnal Cool.. :\ ~Shadow. Whats wrong with the face, shadow? Nocturnal I mean not to accuse you, Nocturne, but your clan page ... "Legion Base", "Territory Description", Naming your cities, it sounds exactly like my Legion. Please, I mean no threat, just be more original, please. And do not threaten me, I mean no harm, and if you ever do attack or "wage war", it would only be a loss to you. Fighting early is crippling. And if you attack me personally ... let's just say that I can do more than you could imagine. I hope that this time ''you will be successful, and once again, please refrain from sounding like another version of the Diamond Legion. With all due respect, AuraPhoenix Thank you so much, Nocturnal! ^^ I was hoping I could be an illusion mage. Is this okay? Thanks again. ^^ ▬Vex Sure Vex! I'll add a illusionist too. Btw Aura, I haven't even looked at your page... Oh and Vex, Aren't you gonna add your character in the 'Member Description' which is at the bottom of the page. ~Nocturnal Important: People who clone my name on FLAB 3 is not me because I won't be playing FLAB 3 due to a problem until I get a solution which I can't find... So the idiots can't clone me ^_^ ~Yours Faithfully Nocturnal Thank you!!! :3 ▬Vex Lolz, with pleasure Vexie. ^_^ ~Nocturnal Important: Goods news!! There will be quests available & completing one quest could rank you up, for example: A mage completes a quest and ranks up to level 1 Mage | Btw, Rank 10 is the Master Level where you get to become The leaders Faithful Companion!! ~Yours Faithfully Nocturnal 'o' cool. xD ~Shadow. Quests??!?!?!? ohgosh I love this clan. ^-^ ▬Strife The F!re Clan is kinda inactive.. I haven't added any quests yet, but I will. /\ - /\ no worryz. ~F!regurl. Lolz, Glad you like/love this Legion ^_^ Lets see who becomes my companion first, :D ~Nocturnal I don't wanna sound rude F!re but is it neccasary for you to copy from my Legion :\ ~Nocturnal Oh and if you want something added into the Legion Page than just ask me ~Nocturnal I kind of agree with Nocturnal, Fire. It's unoriginal to take the concept of quests when this seems to be the first clan with that. Plus, F!reclan isn't really roleplaying-based like this is. We should make cool original ideas for F!reclan :3 ▬Vex Quests~! May I do one? :3 ▬Strife Sure Vex you can do a Quest, Btw are you a boy? Oh and F!re please don't copy me or i'll be forced to do something :| ~Nocturnal Ok... :( ~F!regurl. Can I take the "Chimera Trouble" quest? :3 I want to help. ^-^ ~Shadow. P.s. let me know if I have to go on Flab to do this, cos I'm currently on iPad D: Sorry if I upset you F!re, you don't need to go on FLAB though. Btw how are you going to complete it? Because I still have not figured out how members will complete quests because there is no Chimera or something to roleplay with ._. ~Yours Sincerly Nocturnal New Quests will be updated into the Quest Board so keep checking that Quest Board!! ^0^ ~Nocturnal Wait.. can't I make my own quests? PLIZ my clan needs to be more fun for the memberz ;-; ~F!regurl. Heh.. I guess someone has to play as the chimera... but I can't sneak on Flab cos I have to sneak on the computer first and that's RISKY. I'm sneaking on the iPad xD ~Shadow. Dont copy me... I could play as the Chimera :3 Lets roleplay on this Talk Page! ~Yours Faithfully Nocturnal Lolz, iPad Ninja xD ~Nocturnal I AM a ninja. >;) ~F!regurl. Lol, k. *takes out pistols, then shoots the chimera, rapidly.* >:) *puts them away, then summons scythe.* *spins it around* good luck :) ~Shadow. I don't think I have enough time to finish this roleplay ;-; I might have to go ;-; I don't wanna get caught. *slices chimera's with scythe* I know! that's cheating but I have to go so BYE! ~Shadow. -The chimera roars in pain, lashes at F!re and claws hr face and the snake tail bursts out lava drops that rain down on F!re- *backflips* >:( *swings scythe at it again* DAIIIIIIIIII Bye My lovely friend ;_; Congrats for killing the Chimera, you are now Rank 1! I HOPE NOTHING COMES BETWEEN OUR FRIENDSHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Nocturnal WOOOOOOO! And bai ;-; ~F!re. I love you as a FRIEND, I wish wecould be friends inrl *HUGS* D; ~Nocturnal IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Each time you rank up you will gain an elemental power, here are the powers obtainable: Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, Air, Void, Lightning, Darkness, Lava, Teleportation. Congratulations Shadow!! You have leveled up to Rank 1, You have now obtained the element of fire! And you have earned 60 gold coins!~Yours Sincerley, Nocturnal Oh and guys, I won't be on the wikia much because on January 17th because i'm going to my friends birthday party ^0^ Oh and plus+ I have got school on friday so i'll be on the wikia at night at that date ~Nocturnal ''I will be hosting my Birthday Party on this Talk Page at December 27th Friday :D Make sure you come!! And there will be a whole lot more updates on the Legion page on my birthday if I could find any ideas, *Starts putting up the ballons in the Talk Page* :D Time to get busy with updates :D ~Nocturnal ''Nocturnal's Birthday Party'' ''Grand opening in December 27th'' __________________________________________________________________________________ Happy early birthday, Nocturnal! *hugs* If you're abled to, we should also through you a party in-game. Also, Shadow, congrats on leveling up! Also, about the quests, may I do the "Thieving Bastards" one? ^^ ▬Strife Friday?! Idk if I can come.... ;n; ~F!re. Thanks Strife! ^_^ *Hugs* Oh and F!re if you can't come on Friday than i'll host it on saturday or sunday :) ~Nocturnal Whats a party in-game? Oh and yes Strife you can do that quest ^_^ Are you guys excited about the New Updates Grand opening which will be on my birthday? Oh and the coins thing I added when you complete a quest is a secret until The New Updates Grand opening happens :D If you guys want anything updated into the Legion than just ask me, I might do it! :D Love ya'll ~Nocturnal If you want to complete a quest than you have to roleplay with someone for example: I be the thief and you be the one capturing me ~Nocturnal Thanks! ^^ And by in-game, I mean a party for you on FLAB if you get it fixed... I'm very excited! This clan feels so much like an RPG :3. Also, not to be impatient, but when should I rp the quest? ▬Strife Oh, the problem was due to 'DX9 Level Graphics Card Required' You can do the quest now Btw but you have to roleplay with someone, if you want you can roleplay it with me on this Talk Page ^_^ I'm trying to make this Legion feel like a RPG so my lovely members won't go bored and have some fun!! ~Nocturnal Hmm... did FLAB work before the error? And yay ^^ I'd like to do the rp with you if it's okay... Could you start when you want? :3 And thanks! ▬Strife FLAB Worked before the error, oh well I have to wait till my brother comes and he might know how to fix it. ROLEPLAY: -Sneaks into Whiterun where the Bank is & knocks out the guards with sleep magick, The thief picklocks the vault and starts collecting gold and gems with a greedy smile on him.- ~Nocturnal Hmm... nothing has worked?)) -Strife was crouching on the roof of a nearby house. She watched the theif rob the bank from afar before deciding to step in. Strife quickly made her way to the ground and crept to the bank. With a twirl of her staff, she peeked into the doorway and casted an illusion spell that created smoke around the theif.- -The greedy thief was suprised from the smoke that surrounded him, he was started choking and leapt out of the smoking running to the exit of Whiterun before something else happened.- ~Nocturnal -Strife watched as the theif ran. She chased after him, wondering if he had managed to take any of the gold. Flipping the staff so the tungsten blade was up, she dashed after him, ready for combat if neccasary.- ▬Strife -The thief halted and swiftly turned around facing her, he leapt into the air and landed on her, tackling her with his knife at her throat "Game Over, Hun" the thief whispered into her ear.- Nocturnal -Strife panicked as the theif's weight knocked her to the ground. She struggled helplessly as the theif's cold blade pressed against her throat. "No..." she strained, "Not yet...". Still grasping her staff tightly, she managed to thrust it blindily towards the theif, not knowing if the attempt was futile.- ▬Vex -Nocturnal, the leader had stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight glaring at the thief who was going to murder Strife, "Get off her now, foul insolence" She said to the thief. Nocturnal unwielded her katana and vanished, she appeared behind the thief grabbing him from his rags. "Strife, you may have the honour of getting rid of him." Nocturnal smiled lightly at Strife.- -Strife watched as her glorious leader saved her. She dipped her head in respect. "Thank you, commander,". She had a sly smirk on her face as she stood up, wincing slightly. She held out her tungston blade before freezing. "My Furher, aren't we supposed to capture the theives alive and put them in prison?" she tilted her head slightly to the left in confusion.- ▬Vex -"I don't take kindly to those who touch my members, so they will have to die. You are the one who will have to finish him off" Nocturnal said in a sturn voice.- Gtg go in a minute or so, I'll be back tommorow. Let's keep roleplaying until I have to leave ~Nocturnal - A smile crept across Strife's face. "As you say, Furhur," She held the tungsten blade in her hand. She giggled, before bringing the blade down and striking the theif in the chest.- ((I got to go too. ;-; Sorry)) ▬Strife Bye :( ~Nocturnal ''Congratulations Strife! You have Leveled up to Rank 1 and have unlocked the power of fire! You have also earned 80 gold coins from completing this Quest! ~Yours Sincerly , Nocturnal I'm back! I'm so excited for when I release these new updates into the Legion, it is awesome like a chocolate chip cookie!! x3 Now my mama knows about you guys ~Nocturnal Heh... does she know about me? x3 ~F!regurl/Shadow. Yesh, I told her that your 12 because my mum does not like it when I talk to adults on the internet xD ~Nocturnal I am 12. xD and i have muslim parents, but i don't believe in Islam. ;-; I hope she's nice. /\ w /\ xDDD anywayyyy, i wanna do a quest; dis one: => "The Thunder Wvyern that possesses the Alkreath Gem", may i? ''w' ~Shadow.''' I don't believe in Islam either, though my parents are muslim , i'm a Athiest. Yes, you can do the Thunder Wyvern quest. :) ~Nocturnal Aren't you going to roleplay it with someone or me? ~Nocturnal Sorry, i'm kinda busy, right now. Updating characters. ~Shadeh (Shadow xD) Ok, we'll do it later than, right? ~Nocturnal *summons scythe, then leaps into the air, aiming for the wvyern* So Lonely ;( ~Nocturnal Same here... I'm ALWAYS lonely....